The Stick of Truth Combatants (The Fractured But Whole)/Quotes
This articles lists all notable quotes voiced out by The Stick of Truth Combatants in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview As the past versions of Human Kite, Super Craig, Mosquito and Professor Chaos, their dialogue has been changed to suit their fantasy personas rather than their superhero personas, thus making some remarkable differences between the characters. For example, Butters the Merciful acts more like a noble paladin devoted to protect his King rather than a super-villain devoted to bring chaos upon his foes. However, their dialogue shows that their personalities aren't much different from their future selves. For example, Thief Craig is rude to almost everyone (but his King) like Super Craig is. A great difference between them and The Freedom Pals, is that they see their king as an almighty leader that deserves their services rather than just a buddy they can always count on. Butters The Merciful Field/Story Battle * Round 5 start ** "Oh Jeez!" ** "Don't worry, I got this!" ** "We will fight by your side, my lliege!" * Enemy idle ** "How'd you fellas end up here in the past?" ** "So how far into the future are you from?" * After attacking ** "That's some medieval justice for ya." ** "Butters the Merciful ain't feeling so merciful now!" * Microaggression ** "I'm more a healer than a fighter, fellas, though I can do both." * Almighty King Douchebag attacked ** "You can't smite our King!" ** "How dare you strike our king!" * Almighty King Douchebag defeated ** "Oh hamburgers!" * Dialogue ** With Human Kite and Thief Craig, enemy idle *** Butters the Merciful: "How'd you fellas end up here in the past?" Human Kite: "The New Kid farted really bad and ripped a hole in time and space." Thief Craig: "Wow, you couldn't come up with anything better than that?" ** With Professor Chaos, enemy idle *** Butters the Merciful: "So how far into the future are you from?" Professor Chaos: "Oh, days and days!" ** With Professor Chaos, after Professor Chaos using Chaos Minion *** Butters the Merciful: "Aww, I want a minion" Professor Chaos: "Yeah, they can do all sorts of cool stuff!" ** With Professor Chaos, attacked by Professor Chaos *** Butters the Merciful: "Aww that hurt." Professor Chaos: "I'm sorry, me!" High Jew Elf Kyle Field/Story Battle * Battle start ** "Our King won't let you pass!" * Round 4 start ** "You fought valiantly rouge, I'll avenge you!" ** "Guards of the Dark Court, assist me in defeating these assholes!" * Round 5 Start ** "We're back!" ** "You kneel before the King, future New Kid!" * Turn Start ** "These battle rules are highly unorthodox." ** "Long live King Douchebag!" ** "Oh, I'm up? OK." * Enemy idle ** "You don't stand a chance! Superheroes are so last summer." * Using Rain of Arrows ** "Strike" ** "Loose" ** "Fire!" * After using Rain of Arrows ** "I feel a little bad about that" * Almighty King Douchebag attacked ** "Let us fight in your honor, King!" ** "King, let us protect you!" * Defeated ** "I'm sorry my King, I failed you" * Almighty King Douchebag defeated ** "They've defeated the King! Fall back!" * Chilled ** "I... can't feel my face and it sucks!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl and Warrior Clyde, battle start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "Our king won't let you pass!" Call Girl: "You don't understand. This is way more than just a game." Warrior Clyde: "Aw man, this is why we didn't let girls play in the first place." ** With Captain Diabetes, battle start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "Our King won't let you pass!" Captain Diabetes: "Oh wow, I didn't even get to play this game last time." ** With Human Kite, battle start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "Our King won't let you pass!" Human Kite: "Urgh, guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." ** With Human Kite, enemy turn start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "You don't stand a chance! Superheroes are so last summer." Human Kite: "What?! When was last time a fantasy franchise got number one at the box office?" ** With Human Kite, turn start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "These battle rules are highly unorthodox." Human Kite: "Well, your take on JRPG combat was dated!" ** With Mosquito, battle start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "Our King won't let you pass!" Mosquito: "That's what you think, dorks!" ** With Super Craig, battle start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "Our King won't let you pass!" Super Craig: "You fantasy dorks don't stand a chance." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig turn start *** Super Craig: "You know, the Stick of Truth is just a stupid twig, right?" High Jew Elf Kyle: "You take that back!" Super Craig: "You're just mad cuz it's true." ** With Super Craig and Thief Craig, turn start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "So are our eye lasers, are they powered by some type of bio-energy or-" Super Craig: "Shut up, already!" Thief Craig: "Seriously. Fuck." ** With Professor Chaos, turn start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "Our King won't let you pass!" Professor Chaos: "Your King is no match for us, wahaha!" Thief Craig Field/Story Battle * Turn start ** "My turn." ** "Here I go." ** "That's really your whole costume, Super Craig?" ** "So they finally talked us into playing superheroes, huh?" * Enemy idle ** "Boy, our future selves are pretty tough." * Using Shadow Clone ** "I hate you." ** "Fuck you." ** "Eat shit." ** "Die." ** "Take this." * Almighty King Douchebag attacked ** "Let me smash them for you, King!" * Defeated ** "Ah, shit." * Almighty King Douchebag defeated ** "Shit, I'm outta here." * Dialogue ** With Butters the Merciful and Human Kite, enemy idle *** Butters the Merciful: "How'd you fellas end up here in the past?" Human Kite: "The New Kid farted really bad and ripped a hole in time and space." Thief Craig: "Wow, you couldn't come up with anything better than that?" ** With High Jew Elf and Kyle Super Craig, High Jew Elf Kyle turn start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "So are our eye lasers, are they powered by some type of bio-energy or-" Super Craig: "Shut up, already!" Thief Craig: "Seriously. Fuck." ** With Super Craig, round 3 start *** Thief Craig: "This is a job for the King's cunning rouge!" Super Craig: "You're not gonna last long fighting all of us yourself, past... me" Thief Craig: "I wouldn't be so foolish, Stupid Craig! BUSHIN NO JUSTSU!" ** With Super Craig, turn start *** Thief Craig: "That's really your whole costume, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "We had a lot less time to make this game." *** Thief Craig: "So they finally talked us into playing superheroes, huh?" Super Craig: "Yeah, and look where it got us." Thief Craig: "Huhhh... Yeeaup." ** With Super Craig, enemy idle *** Thief Craig: "Boy, our future selves are pretty tough." Super Craig: "Yeah, we've seen some shit." ** With Super Craig, after using Staff Strike on Super Craig *** Thief Craig: "You could be at home watching TV right now" Super Craig: "I KNOW!" ** With Super Craig, attacked by Super Craig *** Super Craig: "Seriously, fuck me." Thief Craig: "Fuck me? Fuck you!" Warrior Clyde Field/Story Battle * Round 2 start ** "The King's strongest Warrior can handle these weirdos!" * Round 5 start ** "Oh, hey!" * Almighty King Douchebag attacked ** "We gotta protect the King!" ** "Careful, King!" * Almighty King Douchebag defeated ** "Oh shit, the King's been defeated!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl and High Jew Elf Kyle, battle start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "Our king won't let you pass!" Call Girl: "You don't understand. This is way more than just a game." Warrior Clyde: "Aw man, this is why we didn't let girls play in the first place." * With Moor Swarmers, round 2 start ** Moor Swarmer #1: "For the King!" Moor Swarmer #2: "For the King!" Warrior Clyde: "All hail the King!" Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Quotes Category:Lists Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole